


AI-Generated Revalink

by Yesserect



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AI-Generated Crack, I didn't read this before posting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesserect/pseuds/Yesserect
Summary: Exactly what it says: AI-Generated Revalink. I didn't read any of the final output before posting. The fics used for the training data were:Eyes Half Closed by zzariyoBroken Spirits by duality_of_toadPinesong by aperplexingpuzzle
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	AI-Generated Revalink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pinesong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572746) by [aperplexingpuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperplexingpuzzle/pseuds/aperplexingpuzzle). 
  * Inspired by [Eyes Half Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236424) by [zzariyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo). 
  * Inspired by [Broken Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623781) by [duality_of_toad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duality_of_toad/pseuds/duality_of_toad). 



her eyes shut . she could as well as she held his head up but he did . “ well thanks . i ’ ll just find that . ” “ well . i . . . i could tell you what do . . . like this second ? ” “ i - ” “ you know - ” mipha started to say in unison while her answer did it ? before he could go to you if he ’ d been . the past was the flight range had been . the first time that link as he could hunt and his hylian man with the zora sitting next to him in the darkness of the bed . he was not so accustomed to it . " yes , " he said abruptly , and link stopped in with a start , noticing it in his eye . " i guess it ' s been possible , i think that i had is better and used to spend time with as an apology to avoid gerudo town , its - malice on its surface . it was an answer . “ revali ! ” “ i don ’ t think . ” “ you don ’ t have to answer if you don ’ t want to . ” “ i don ’ t pack in truth yeah , ” he paused . he could hear his thoughts before he finally got until it was something that never made him feel in his hold . sidon felt like shit . chapter end notes * desperately tries not to apologize for being agonizingly late again * edit : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wrote a little oneshot of meelo and teba that happens during the events of this now . ” revali ’ s eyes went wide and his mouth was still tight but he was never even most a child , if he wasn ’ t kass and was going to fly . he had to be up to watch the right decision he received . the weather in his chest was still with a clenched little he was forced a cool walk to hold back . only as they did their way link went home about day and they could see each other that - ” link rolled his eyes . “ right . but i think i was gonna be here a minute but all those times that must know , though he didn ' t mind mipha ' s presence to speak to the king about her hands and sat up on the ground . “ you ’ re the best thing to tell you that you ’ re different . you ’ re right . i ’ m not stupid . i ’ m fine . ” another lie . zelda was not . revali knew that link would have been at the last time , if he ' d would find the same , i won ' t you . i ' m not any kind of you being with me . ” “ you ’ re not making me give me a damn ! ” revali said as he forced to smile down his smile . “ all of your wing is a better . you ’ ve been different than a lot of a now ” revali angrily and kass ’ t in the very enthusiastic , a soft glare standing beside her . daruk ’ s large smile uplifted touch and covered his beak . “ i ’ m not upset about you link . ” “ but that ’ s what that i should be talking about you . ” “ ah . . . i ’ m not . . . flying . . . that is link

revali stood there watching him carefully . honestly , he thought it would likely be in response . he looked back down at the ground and into a laugh .  
“ so when i ’ ve done her feeling . . . ”  
“ no it ’ s alright . it ’ s okay . ”  
“ you ’ re worried . ”  
“ i ’ m fine ” revali gurgled before trying to hold back up .  
he didn ’ t see link anywhere at the link ’ s sleeping face .  
“ i ’ m sorry for being so rude but i was just . . . how long it was appeared before it made him move .  
it was just barely easy to miss the plan to see him on his back .  
“ what do you think you can do ? ! ” sidon shouted but then that was an opening up from his mouth and his eyes were soft leaving revali ’ s chest tightened . “ i don ’ t know what i ’ m saying . i just wanted it out but you took it to me . ”  
revali ’ s eyes flicked around the inn to try and find a soft moment before out the arrow that was left . the sit around his bed and  
then glanced over at revali to continue his fiancé .  
“ what ? ! what ’ s - ” link asked . “ he ’ s much too stubborn . ”  
“ i think it ’ s safe to see you again - daruk , ”  
mipha let out a small , “ revali . . . don ’ t look at me like that .  
i ’ m just doing this anyway ” zelda said as she rubbed her temples . " did you show it here on the way ? "  
his tone said so , an entire being better than this time of any hour and link pulled his wings in the air . the hylian put  
his hands on his shoulders , “ let ’ s just . ” her head fell away to see link making her cry further and then . “ i don ’ t mind and don ’ t . ”  
link frowned again . “ oh . i think he did . ”  
“ i ’ m still not worried ” revali said raising his eyebrows .  
revali seemed on my bed anymore .  
and do you feel better ?  
gods i can ’ t believe that the calamity wouldn ’ t be so big and - - - -  
revali thought of those things for the avian will have been before when they ’ d met that chance .  
he looked up at her .  
“ was all ? ”  
“ and no ! ’ ” mipha started and reached out to pat her head , once looking at her . he  
couldn ’ t hold back . “ . . . i think . . . i ’ m going to . ”  
link ’ s face was so hazy and he heard his footsteps .  
“ hello revali ! my dad ! ” he grabbed the other direction from the landing and tulin first walked the man ’ s hand . “ stay you ! ”  
she was in hysterics . she felt a small pang of nostalgia in her chest . she knew he shouldn ’ t have an left zora prince alone .  
why couldn ’ t he have he forgotten ?  
that did they have an issue happy couple memories of just when you was afraid of  
him . ”  
“ because i was there . ”  
“ it ’ s alright . let ’ s go ” meelo said and then crouched down to hug his son when you was just went on . "  
link said nothing .  
" you think i ' m not — ! "  
" so why not that i would be too lit up here . i know that you would end all of us in this time . ”  
revali ’ s laugh boomed . he could feel the  
burn in his pain . the hylian ran after him ,  
his sword stood with his hands . his , link was stubborn about his others , to see those words in his voice . it was the first time that link  
was .  
and revali didn ’ t understand what to see the most of the zora domain .  
it was sidon .  
and link smiled .  
he was gorgeous .  
he was tired .  
he just barely just wanted to write back to the very next step .  
but that was this whole fucking thing .  
kass ’ s face lifted up as he stepped towards the doorway revali nearly dropped his wings and looked up at him .  
and then vah medoh came into a corner of his chest , link started to . so that his words was all  
he could do was stare at the man , but  
then she jumped . she could almost feel a nostalgia in front . “ i have no idea what you were talking about . ”  
“ oh yeah . that do revali . ”  
link stepped forward and gripped onto the strap of his bag very tightly .  
sidon jumped out of his hair to make his way for a moment to take . it would be him for the very beginning ,  
that when the two champions have been there for a long time . she was lucky enough courage but revali never heard the letter before being able to make up this chapter . but i  
could not be them  
now . "  
" what are you — " revali asked , and sighed , stunned . " of course . "  
" you know . " his voice wavered . " maybe i ' m not too surprised revali . "  
" what ? "  
" i gave you a little more to just ? "  
" i… " he didn ' t know why he would end it in the situation so he could not have been the  
rito from the zora ’ s domain with the mountain . then after a couple of minutes twisted link in his hands when sidon replied even harder .  
it was almost always then .  
he was a nervous .  
he was being one to all the ones that were in love with him .  
but that wasn ’ t his . he wanted to make him low .  
he got to the open door again by the fire in the distance . they sat like every morning a  
year ago .  
revali ’ s feathers stood on end and his eyes had to not turn around to face . fine .  
if there was one problem was right that he didn ’ t seem to feel the same person revali wanted to stop . he wasn ’ t sure . not yet . he was too low to amazing . he felt not a nervous heart - to beating . nervously zelda looked at him from behind her next to the servant who immediately went getting too deep breath and had to all helped him and he couldn ' t find that . there was a lot of that bite as well . no shit that ’ s just as i get ripped it out . i miss the way i ' ve been avoiding the rito for quite a bit so much that he had already tried to act like he was like it before .  
even so he couldn ’ t breathe .  
he couldn ’ t open it .  
link  
link had imagined that that link had been being gone in the past . “ if you want ” sidon finally trying to hear the warrior just him but he didn ’ t care at the very long . he ’ s clearly told the man who he was for a moment that wasn ' t any kind of tension or not . either way , he wanted to say it .  
" i will , " kass said , glancing up at him once . " i think i ' m not happy to know you  
see me , you know , " revali muttered , though proper words to come up .  
" i ' m sure , " he said , unable to say suddenly the inside for a moment until it was rather than two days that this was going on him .  
revali  
he had been happy before the day , but his mind was reluctant

open and exhaustion was completely now . revali gasped and pulled away , he  
hoped he could make link close the sound of the night .  
when they reached each other they wrapped their arms around one another and link twirled around and get the prince out of his house and link and his hands gripped onto the front of them . “ no ! i ’ m sorry revali ” he said under his breath . “ please don ’ t look at me like that ! you ’ re so happy not so you ’ re the best with this work . i ’ m done my side into the invitation . ”  
meelo ’ s face lifted . “ is the . . . is there ? ”  
“ a - ” urbosa began as she called him to take on a second for the time .  
~ ~ ~  
link didn ’ t know what to do was . he held his hand out to say “ what ’ s your problem ? ! ”  
revali nodded . “ yeah i ’ m sorry . i ’ m just so sorry . ”  
“ that ’ s no . . . don ’ t worry . i ’ m fine . ”  
“ you ’ re not upset . ” revali twisted around in the seat and started , “ soon ! meelo ! he dropped my wing for something like this is still  
obvious that i wasn ’ t used to go ! don ’ t be sleeping ! ”  
“ i am . he was super creepy so he deserved it . i love that you ' re so excited . "  
" urbosa let me help in the warm rough edges so he barely ever able to say the other but nothing . it was all too distant and even worse having someone so much to hold back cries and he didn ' t even set it all of them again instead of his father . and the three of them were wide together in the snow . “ don ’ t remember me ! i ’ m clumsy what i ’ m because i ’ ll just give him a reason . ”  
link ’ s face was tense as a serious smile .  
instead of just finishing making it himself even more like he hadn ’ t even  
think about him ; his own life couldn ’ t feel his until he was beating . “ by

revali stood there watching him carefully .  
" i think i ' ll be going to be here  
some day let us even get going out of this rain alone especially since he let go but he could be blood .  
to have on his later , he sat up , of  
course . he could hear that much , but he knew he could still do .  
" leave revali ? " he asked , his voice high in a coming , and shook him as a raised eyebrow at his thought he was when link realized that he should have felt eyes at all , but he felt his body return . it was a where he had wanted to be . like he was told little to a .  
" you can ' t be full - " link stopped after him taking a step towards him , hoping that the rito  
might be safe , or though i hadn ' t even come . though i ' m going to tell you  
about me . "  
link ' s eyes opened to reveal tears brimming in the eyes while she still held onto .  
“ i have been terrible to be fun to learning a old better like a old time . i ’ m sorry for that . ”  
“ oh ! just wanted . ”  
revali ’ s eyes flicked around his golden hair . “ well i think she said - ”  
“ yes . ”  
revali could see revali ’ s face turning into a smile but looked back at link . “ you ’ re fine . i ’ m sorry for that . ”  
“ it ’ s an honor to meet you princess ” link said trying his best to hold his stutter back .  
but instead of breaths .  
“ and . ”  
sidon clicked his tongue and asked “ i don ’ t think i ’ m ready to write as to a stick and i was surprised to return it to one . "  
" didn ' t we need to ? "  
revali couldn ' t help . instead of this , link ' s eyes  
started to burn . " i ' ll be there in the night . "  
with a drawn out note , link glanced over at link as he glanced over to the village and see it revali still had a chance to get another word .  
he had felt like death before he could feel so . . . bad .  
he was as his heart somehow ?  
link .  
and everything .  
and link never woke up .  
and . . . came back . . .  
“ that ’ s why i - ” father softly said with a smile . “ i seem to have . . . this is on you . ”  
link grimaced . “ here ’ d like that we weren ’ t your fault . just - ”  
link only hummed as he let him breathe and let out a hearty laugh . “ yes . i do have someone that would be  
allowed to see you , ” mipha said , leaning next to revali to see that the divine beast could  
not barely , the same snow less .  
" i ' m sorry , " he said , the sound of it lost in his hands . it  
was definitely something .  
he felt his body begin numb . the king and  
rito carried him out of the water with a hylian man . his expression was heavy . he looked down to see a way that he didn ’ t see him there was a lot of familiar - a mess they had to be  
in some small moment . “ but when you were gone . ”  
link said nothing with a quiet smile . “ i ’ m so sorry . i ’ m just so sorry . ”  
“ that ’ s no . it ’ s fine ” he stopped low as low chuckle rose his grip on link ' s wing .  
" sorry , " link said , knowing what else could be the most of the champions , didn ’ t have one of the few days .  
teba tried to break away in step . “ great . ”  
meelo let out a soft laugh that was sweet in the rush of the morning as the soft - spread to their beak . revali rolled his eyes but kept it close to his chest .  
he wasn ’ t sure if he was ready to see link again . what he and sidon  
wanted to try and make the way to the bridge that made him feel worse .  
“ the good thing inside revali aren ’ t say i ’ m sure that he certainly do not look like you really  
really really ? "  
revali nodded absently , he sounded almost surprised to question to stay on the mirror and his face instantly light out of the crowd and behind his body .  
he was hit the by guard again in the hallway .  
and from the night with the village of link ’ s most favorite things .  
that ’ s what he thought before when sidon asked revali turned to along and look at teba . “ is that that you can go back to the village they were . one day and even after returning to the calamity like a hundred years . . . ”  
zelda sighed a smile in her hands . “ yeah . yeah . it ’ ll be somewhere . i ’ ve pushed up all the times that i fly . and , ” he said , his voice muffled at him as he called back to the top of vah medoh , and revali could do this  
much more , and his eyes were wide like a  
sign slowly leaning in meelo ’ s view . “ i ’ ll admit . i actually feel you and vah ruta . . . and it . . .  
they got pretty their course their third time rather than five since been .  
two days were that they were nothing but their people had ever seen the  
tiny day as their time .  
revali threw his bags off his back and let out a little surprised yelp when he was making sure he was glad he had to fight with all the way sidon looked at him .  
and again with revali s efforts for him so not to be a better person .  
as he gripped onto the handle with his arms crossed his arms and his stomach began to pound in his throat again while link wrapped his arms around revali ’ s shoulders to turn him back to the side .  
“ you ’ re right . ” link sidestepped away from the place in his desk .  
the bear was a big blue - colored eyes and a bit of taste .  
revali let out a rough sigh before hoping it have been impossible to go up .  
chapter notes  
me i used the letter i ' ll be back . then try it taken out here . ”  
“ i want to meet with you link . ”  
“ i don ’ t know . ”  
the silence was revali with him he rested a hand on his shoulder .  
" yeah . should tell me to go ? "  
" you ' re welcome without the words , " revali said suddenly after a moment , though it had the best of the zora giving him a chance to finish her sentence .  
link pulled ari and all of the ball link began to laugh .  
“ i mean frankly i can do this again ! ” meelo squinted up at her eyes unaware of the the other in love that  
the most important . ”  
“ oh no i ’ m not stopping that ” link muttered and unwrapped his arms around himself before finally turning to look back over at sidon .  
“ what ? ” he could second to avoid any reason he felt the times they had meant to  
right and after a few months .  
after all the world was apart he was .  
he was just as much on the memories of link ’ s mind and all he was now . he wasn ’ t  
for himself . it made him feel his chest seeing the sight of the approaching rito  
village . the zora ’ s expression was no longer he did something to do with the sun . she could not feel her  
heart ; a body in pain . it was hard . he heard sidon ’ s voice  
and weak held the next step towards revali . “ thanks . ”  
then there was one left zora ' s domain and instead of the lyrics come from what are you going  
' re small now as teba will want to make you any sense  
of you . "  
medoh was certain about it , and revali thought he could handle the  
feather .  
" is your sword , " he said flatly , and revali paused to listen .  
" i ' m taking there " link said , though it was the first thing , for a long time before he tried to feel like he couldn ' t give a short second to take off . it felt like hours as much  
as a good person he had . . . all he did while he did for link . next to him he looked away at her .  
“ what ? ” zelda ’ s voice whispered even from behind her ’ s face .  
“ you guys are ? ” the older rito said as he did . she could not  
feel the will and throat . he stopped the feeling of the bow , asking if he had done here , and  
after the calamity or not find link ' s mind , and in a way he had never seen the entire world .  
~ ~ ~  
link came back .  
“ not this ? ” he growled glaring at his sister .  
“ of course . ”  
the girl took to her a and she saw her bag in her own eyes but she used it to her hut .  
maybe it was moving on .  
suddenly he added  
i thought i can ' t imagine what it was like to be groaned .  
without a single thought he turned his head back and got up from the guardian ’ s back .  
once they arrived and their champions are getting closer to the end of the things that i could see  
you try to make a bow ! ”  
“ kind of that i am . ”  
“ well ” revali said as he took the saucer in his hands and peered down into the snow for help to walk his eyes away . the white rito let him fall , just to be noticed his king

a bit deep . “ zelda . ”  
“ yeah ” revali said without trying not to keep his feet away and he would be able to write another scene out since he ' s sidon but here ' ve been without him .  
nothing .  
so suddenly he did .  
he tossed back onto his own feet before he could see it . it felt like it was no matter how many times that  
happened .  
“ that ’ s revali ! come visit ” he trailed off then looked away from the hut and revali went on .  
link  
i had built you further  
it ' s pushing me away  
and ask what it ' s when meelo ' s at look that again is .  
looking back home at the moment ' s eyes .  
" to see it try again ! " revali called out as he approached , landing with large eyes as the hylian continued to listen to him .  
the sun drifted away as the lynel which had been a hundred years ago and they never came in years ago .  
she needed her best to take off with her arms as he the champion took her closer to tell the zora and to take it under .  
meelo who had been bent down to run off with him .  
then with sidon ’ s face he could see how the two of them were watching him and how they were about they were one .  
but then the sun and shining in the center of a fire that could  
barely remember the rito he had to see link again .  
“ i ’ ve noticed . ”  
“ you ’ re welcome link , kid ” revali said as he walked up to the village and while he accidentally collapsed onto the bridge . he was stuck in a soft lap , a part of him as a small put to  
his shoulders .  
“ i don ’ t want to work with him as a while .  
as he had to be here , the day he needed to admit this . it looked like it would be a strange castle in his hand . “ i wouldn ’ t have . he used it out of it so that they could be together like a  
long time .  
but instead of his eyebrows raised refused to try to keep the smile while her face were . “ you sound wonderful . ”  
“ i ’ m not saying that time should be really happy for me . i understand him i ’ m sure that i ’ m going to be needing this ” revali said as he forced his attention to himself .  
" ah " meezuli sniffed and began to speak again .  
revali wasn ’ t .  
he was with as wonderful if he was and was okay but he could never be able to get out .  
but it was time .  
back and not that he heard him .  
revali had been a fool of these shark people . how could he not have  
remembered him , but he couldn ’ t hear the light so it was speaking to keep revali in the past . almost every heavy , he almost stepped in a  
stubborn , more naive version of himself , and revali realized that he was forced to look through the hylian ’ s eyes . link wanted to lay a wing to his touch  
once again , groaning . he was a only one to do it .  
he was so sidon really .  
he knew that .  
maybe he could not forget it about him ?  
“ i have a bow for a letter and he would do the same .  
“ i ’ m going to go you to the way here in your while . ” revali shook his head and breathing down at the floor . “ i can ’ t believe this . this was somehow the most sincere and  
\- .  
he had to .  
he hated this .  
he was still going to throw out the but he glanced over to link and followed him from the side of the group of people to get their way out  
of the way there i had for but that ' s what it is . " " don ' t tell me the truth rolled up with the last time and go . but perhaps he could .  
" you ' re going to go , okay ? "  
" . . . oh ? " revali lead again .  
" anyone ' s not the same mipha gave him . she stood with the same of you enter the champions , though he tried his best to keep .  
his she would never be there just wanted that . . . like that . but if he did come back for him to practice practically pushing away away from the zora prince . the small hylian girl jumped ; the little girl ’ s eyes were wide - shock . she was as red as the  
princess from her to her , they ’ re both wanted to get a new life tomorrow . ”  
“ you don ’ t have to answer if you don ’ t want to . ”  
“ i don ’ t remember anything , ” link started . in seeing his throat  
he looked back over his shoulder . “ oh don ’ t look at me like that ! ” he yelled . “ you ’ re not - ”  
link had the idea the last of the rito he had before the calamity .  
but there was a bit in the wrong of that his one he began to run off his fingers .  
~ ~ ~  
the moon was cool and they stood there still very much to move on .  
it was sidon .  
and link smiled .  
he was gorgeous .  
link  
everyone else .  
revali  
i ' m being stupid and your will will die  
by the end of the chapter for more notes  
revali  
steal each breath  
cut blood by his eyes and closed his eyes .  
that made revali so unsettled .  
damn him .  
of course .  
sidon .  
link was only a one person to say that he had ever seen a cuckoo memory . that he wasn ' t there and was it to be the best of the inn they would be for  
. they had found him and the calamity , when they were too far away , and  
revali the night of lanayru had stopped . he remembered they had no idea who was too because he was being angry and someone at the boy who even loved it .  
he didn ’ t understand . he didn ’ t understand any of this . he knew he should ’ ve been the very same person .  
everyone says you have thought that the more champions might come here for  
" they eventually did . "  
" i said , " zelda said , her eyes turned to see her walk across the  
back and the way she had made him remember and she went so dry and started to skip a low next bit .  
“ ah alright revali . ”  
“ it ’ s alright . it ’ s okay ” revali said with a smile . “ i ’ m sorry for embarrassing you . but i have to take care of my memories . ” he rubbed his neck over his shoulder . “ i ’ ll admit . ”  
“ it ’ s an okay ” link said with his sister ’ s eyes and leaned back towards her . “ well . . . you know what you ’ re not . ”  
“ i don ’ t think you should just let you go ! ”  
but sidon was close to just link only saying something he was to lay through there with her arms coming back to her . her healing magic warmed him and for the malice he had  
left not on , he eventually thought he had taken by something on his life , though he knew that he had left such an entire life of using the entire  
head that revali ' s during his heart had died .  
" actually , " he said , then because it was true , and revali  
could not be considered him more than a bit of the top of his  
head and he made a way to maybe even helped link .  
just to before link ’ s arm stretched the tips of his beak in pain .  
" you ' re remembering things with you ' re awake . from me . ”  
revali ' s heart finally closed away . he was  
so tired .  
“ i ’ m right sidon ” link said with his mouth . “ and i ’ ve been to say to them for you ” revali said as he put a finger back on his shoulder to shake it . the only sound of it was more like a  
person .  
and revali was able to calm down the bridge that was letting out his vision asked  
and sending link smile into his chest .  
he didn ’ t understand .  
he didn ’ t care . he didn ’ t care at all . he was the one that the first link felt like he even was still a very warm person with meelo ’ s face and so that his heart was a big deal .  
sidon quickly snapped his face and shook his head . “ no . it ’ s fine . ”  
“ i miss you . i didn ’ t know how to say that you were but the need of my people ! we were not fighting . we are not going to be ” she sputtered .  
however , they were the last time they had taken sand seals inside to fall onto the castle . the hylian champion sat down , resting on one with his eyes as he his took in a deep breath .  
and then again they stood out of the edge of the bed .  
“ you know of breaking revali , you ’ re awake . ”  
revali was standing there staring at him awkwardly smiling at him and continued . “ i find the calamity that i had been  
waiting for link and zelda and zelda he thought they also simply being tossed around and their eyes were very large in pain . the sharp air he had managed to shut up with his hands anxiously .  
" i ' m sure i have something on you , though , i don ' t  
like a certain that , i know not so good , " revali said , surprising himself .  
" yes , " link muttered , wondered suddenly suddenly to his pointed to sit in protest as she watched her . she knew she should rest  
his tiny

to calm his skin down . he started to run away from the princess without told him what happened .  
“ i assume you ’ re better than that , does — "  
revali was silent , but the stranger ' s face was frozen through the air , but he was not only  
silent . he felt to die . he had to be out ,  
except his word to take revali , but surprisingly , if the fire link had  
expected and loved him there were still something about him .  
how he thought with him in the way it felt like he was totally empty ; that he was going to die . he  
could take care of himself when he died but he had managed  
to have been but he had become his entire time . he felt so ! this was too long as the person he was before he was deeply .  
so that was the link he could see link him and the rito .  
the confusion and took him instead . .  
revali silently contemplated what he was trying to remember . he knew that it would be no way to be happy or even if link was here . ”  
link frowned and furrowed her brows . “ it was as important meeting just me to now . ”  
“ what the fuck is ? ”  
“ i figured you could do it . ”  
“ well thank you . ” he shrugged . “ i ’ m an idiot . this . . . like this question .  
he wasn ' t sure if he was on the way the inn link  
was wearing his first . revali .  
not as if he had to be able to finally say it .  
then he was able to catch himself .  
“ you are nothing to do you weren ’ t going ? ”  
link answered his y - ” before looking at link eyes still bright with a soft expression .  
“ you ’ re welcome . ”  
“ pardon me , ” teba said as he crossed his arms and then turned out to the side of his  
back with a breath .  
“ i . . . i don ’ t… ”  
he folded his arms but made him feel as his . even if it was the best he could make -

when he wished he had been a fool of the king . ”  
“ perhaps that ’ s what revali thought he did the same .  
“ i guess i don ’ t know what you ’ re talking about . you don ’ t know anything . i ’ m sorry . ”  
“ it ’ s not very sorry ” rolam muttered and reached forward to grab his wrist . “ are you you ? ! ”  
revali ’ s breath hitched staring up at sidon as he gripped him with his arms crossed and pulled his arm behind him to look out at the letter as he explained his brows furrowed .  
“ what ? ”  
“ it ’ s nothing . . . it ’ s just - ”  
revali squinted and said “ maybe i can ’ t believe that ! i ’ m so sorry . i ’ m just as so you two are left . ”  
link ’ s dread was replaced with anger . “ then why are you okay ? i ’ m the one who had first to say ? ”  
link laughed but “ i ’ m not going to be worried you ” link said as he forced a glare to her and face her . “ the group of monsters who i know is a lot of us in the world around to say ? ”  
link huffed “ are you sure you don ’ t get anything to do ” urbosa slurred while  
looking back at him .  
" . . . then . "  
the two of them looked like they shared as they were remembered . “ they just let me be ! ”  
link ’ s entire body trembled as he did . it felt like things were going to fall again and when he had to piece on his back then alright ?  
revali was about to answer instead of everything because he was too scared of his body and everything else he had done so many times .  
he had been a fool holding onto a long everything .  
and they both jumped into the trees high like they accidentally made their way all the  
role as the champion of hyrule had to be , revali ’ s eyes had glad to make up . there was no way they were both .  
cried out of nowhere and zelda in a short drew place before the calamity .  
revali heard the guards link looked at him from the corner of his eye .  
“ there ’ s nothing to see you too hard to see you again . ”  
“ yeah it does sound like that . ”  
“ it ’ s better than it . ” zelda said nothing . " i ’ ve almost died over with me once again . ”  
“ how long do you have an issue ground when he cooed and he didn ’ t become a zora  
princess and zelda had held her hand .  
link leaned back into her chair and wrapped her arms around one of her wings . “ i can ’ t imagine how to be . . . ”  
“ i don ’ t think you should just let him go . ”  
the girl took to her when she heard something when she was so close . it hurt she didn ' t even like that . she had to  
do that she didn ' t deserve .  
" all of broken memories , " revali said , and link did in him .  
" the sword wouldn ' t let you know if anyone needed you still . ”  
meezuli snorted and shaking her head . “ of course you can ’ t say that just happened ! ”  
link ’ s brows furrowed .  
focusing back to hylia that he was wrong with his emerald eyes fell on the ground in the corner of his eyes . “ see you later ? ”  
“ well ” teba nodded . “ i can ’ t do what you actually thought to him .  
i don ’ t understand and that ’ s why we can all reunite after . ”  
maybe it was a dream that was too painful .  
but revali decided to hide that he didn ’ t think to do anything about it until then it was for any moment that he  
could .  
" where am i going to go ? " link asked revali late in the question than , almost to think - revali had almost  
forgotten .  
" you ' re… different now , " revali began , rising and her pride fluttered into her own eyes .  
she shouldn ' t be her .  
that again was used to all the monsters that had himself before he would have the chance to sleep before he could be able to make his own breathing call him as he  
did not .  
link stood up , stretching a bit .  
“ i must be heading back now . ”  
“ don ’ t worry ” the navy rito called revali ’ s attention to him even with scared his heart .  
but that one was a bigger issue .  
“ it doesn ’ t matter . ”  
the younger rito took out of himself ; meezuli brought it out of the way revali had been seen .  
“ you idiot ! one was so important now that i already changed the same thing it was still . it was like it had been a hundred years ago but he wasn ’ t there . that he was ready vah medoh ?  
mipha was still as their champions ’ s head how they were ” revali began to sit around him . “ is that stupid ? ”  
“ i won ’ t be here of anything , i told you revali learned them to meet the most of someone walking up to his beak and he could meet his arms .  
“ what ? ” sidon spat . “ i can ’ t believe that you ’ re alive… that we ’ re like a hero ” and she broke out a tiny smile .  
“ i ’ m surprised that the old memories might be that way , the  
champion does not to remember . "  
link ' s hands were so much different than that  
ever made him love but he knew that .  
but it wasn ’ t going to happen or if they did go and revali almost died even a bit but  
before he had to take the champion ’ s guard to pull out and speak to the moment it .  
revali took his wings off his limp body and onto the ground . it immediately revali was a bit to the forward .  
“ hello link . i ' m sorry for being so bad at responding . "  
revali sat up beside him , only stared .  
“ the flight range can be probably easy on my sleep . once again . ”  
“ then you ’ re alright . today ” revali interrupted .  
“ who would you have another dream in , i ’ m sure we have made this . but . ”  
right away meelo stared at him with little beak . “ i ’ ve really been a lot of people revali ’ . i wish that i could maybe if he ' d realized who i couldn ' t believe that i ' m so excited for being agonizingly best efforts with me for each other when i finally - "  
link explained the younger avian his eyes wide . “ like that is the heart of us kept because i hope about you to take back to this . you ' ll stay back later revali . ”  
“ you ’ re not upset . ” revali twisted in his hand with her hand which made revali feel to glare . “ how is it ? ”  
revali smiled and then looked down at the rito that was still standing facing him .  
“ well ” revali murmured as he rose his eyes .  
“ link ? what about to me ! ” link left her to hit the letter . “ you ’ re going to be a  
night . ”  
revali shook his head . “ please , i ’ m glad that you are hurt because you ’ re the one who tried to get your name . ”  
the champion blinked down at her and the corners of his beak wobbling .  
and he just looked away and draw out link ’ s hand to hold him up and get close with a cold look on his face when he

. . . revali had made sure .  
he wanted to help .  
but he needed it .  
if that only made his promise honestly believing him and he was just beginning to control over so much .  
link remembered all of how his world could fly , and he had not thought better  
than before .  
he could feel blood . the cold air surround him ’ s gale so he could see what he could now if they were safe . ” she gave a soft  
but her eyes fell to the side .  
“ revali said i think he ’ s so tell you that . i just wanted to apologize . i ’ ve been waiting for you for only time after .  
and i ’ m actually quite proud of your things . i ’ ve only wanted to see you all the way i am . ”  
the corners of revali ’ s beak lifted a bit a smile but his flicked his eyes at him to hold his eyes back .  
“ where do you think ? ”  
“ i heard link so young . . . i ’ m just so . ”  
he was getting too a big grin . “ i ’ m tired . you brought someone to see me here - - ”  
“ no ! ” revali shrieked . “ you found that ! ” revali screamed as he swung his head up and put on his bag on his hips .  
and then then suddenly everyone else even in the looks of the wind that  
revali could run for it . " i ' ve known  
hyrule castle , either . i take you in the village to be happy ready to brought me the bow back and i was  
sure you ’ re going to see me . you can ’ t do that if you ’ d but if  
i do ! i could forget you a lot better than to think about a sword ? "  
link only stared at him , looking back up at revali . he was almost  
cursed under revali from the man . " i ' m sure there ' s my favorite wasn ' t wrong at all . "  
" what is it that you ? " revali asked , and revali looked blankly , his excitement at that thought before he could say something never after a hundred years .  
but then the beside it had finally found revali ' s hand to his chin to make his face as much of the king ’ s voice boomed . “ having my own name and they were going to get me a shock

day and listen to that i had . even after being so if it made some sense if he was just a better look to be or was being able to become  
more embarrassed and more a more into a mind of pain .  
and it was clear that he had never written in .  
it was so much .  
that was used to be the feel of anything he had ever was before when he was alone .  
he was on .  
this was too big with the if zelda was in the same way .  
link had been his eyes on the ground , he nodded with relief . as he stepped forward , running his wing over his chest as he made  
the ends of another , revali looked nervous at the surprised greeting , and nodded , scratching his beard . link shrugged . daruk was to look that soon , but revali was  
sure what happened next to him ?  
“ the royal air ? ” mipha murmured for a second before  
taking her hand to link ’ s back and brushed him forward to his face and turn around to look up at him . “ i ’ ll see you two . ”  
the girl next to revali as their eyes met to see she was the  
zora and her left other powers , so many times they were . link would have been traveling .  
revali  
i feel myself i ' m losing hope  
in my body and my soul  
and the sky it looks so ominous and that the person that i got so slowly these people . i think that are still going out of it . ”  
“ why do you think that ? ”  
“ you have to come here with the remembered , " he said , moving the letter from link ' s head , and revali ' s newfound smile luckily he preferred it and didn ' t realize it .  
" a sword ? " link name , revali ' s efforts arms froze , running to his hair when he ' d completed his heart stop .  
" i love you in time that i can be suppose . ”  
“ you ’ re not making - ” the navy rito continued . “ that is that . ”  
“ i ’ m so glad you ’ re actually right . you just - - ”  
“ don ’ t be so ashamed . ”  
right there was a heavy weight of the last i was in the village and lost my  
mind so i can be sure but that ’ s why i ’ m not one of you . ”  
revali ’ s beak clenched . he kissed the breath and stared at it . his eyes were like a smile that was too hot to a point .  
“ revali ! ”  
revali ’ s head was suddenly gone before he could ask “ it ’ s fine . you can stay here now . ”  
“ zelda let me help but we were too much for we to let you take a champion from mipha ” she said between her sharp  
teeth smile . “ you ’ re kidding me ” revali said slowly .  
“ well ” link said as he grabbed the reins . “ i ' m sorry i - i . . . i ' m  
sorry about teba . " then they started to turn around to walk back towards the landing while the opening behind him .  
and he was almost offended link had never seen him .  
about how it wouldn ' t be long .  
" . . . yes . "  
the two of them looked as they stood up breaking down as the legendary rito squawked as he used it , and pointed to the  
divine beast .  
" have your shoulders , daruk , " mipha called , and quietly , her eyes narrowing .  
" is it ? "  
" of course it is , " he said , and link nodded , after a long moment before link could just as revali walked towards him . the  
tasks would be in the best of his mind , it  
was easy to take off . link had bought his  
hands on his shoulder , almost dropping the same as much as it could  
not let his body feel his body die .  
it was too  
good to be the champion who had kept reading than before i was having to escape from the bed . i can where you would die  
if anything is still going to work well with you . not to mention that we went there any time you mentioned . i think about how you ' ve been here to now . ”  
sidon ’ s smile spread further and and he looked away .  
“ hey hey ! don ’ t worry - i won ’ t  
understand why i ’ m so scared ! i don ’ t know what i feel like this anyway . ”  
meelo ’ s chest smiled even wider . “ really . but i never would actually be . . . n ah !  
he sighed the already smile his words - quiet voice was almost painful to hear him outside but because link was so stupid .  
sidon  
i ' m tryin '  
i ' m tryin ' not to forget my words  
' i ' m none but it ' s a only better left , " he mused , and let a another little - stopped . “ . . . a child . . . i ’ m . . . i ’ ll see you another time urbosa . ”  
she pointed at him .  
revali stared back at her unable to move , her face only actually resting in her  
hands . she could hold her head up as she sat at the edge of the bed , the  
chief of people to know how daruk was defeated ganon without any  
other champions . when the wedding is this rain was the same  
handle . it ' s funny or not not at all the . however i ? "  
link frowned .  
" i never said anything about you . "  
revali didn ' t know why to , " i can all pretend — "  
" the sword still held before , " link said , and the short laugh widened in his voice , his eyes slowly returning to  
link . he couldn ’ t hear his heart while he took a second to breathe and  
out the pieces that was laughing and walked out of the entrance ’ s neck for link to wait .  
they tried to surround but but . . . but somehow he ’ s fine . . . he had to . ”  
revali ’ s eyes flicked away to revali . “ i ’ ll meet you too . ”  
“ no i - ”  
“ i ’ m not - ”  
“ i am ” sidon said with a big smirk .  
“ but that ’ s your cue link would be kept by the sound of the rain beneath him . the sharp eyes of sapphire  
eyes that they were facing the ground and the legs out where they saw made revali seem somehow .  
so he was so sure he could those them had the past the two weeks even where they had meant to be there and never spoke .  
“ it would be better if you have to . you don ' t need to read it if i get the time with my people i don ’ t know what to do ” with this shit .  
link still was quiet on the zora sitting with zelda ' s tiny smile .  
“ you said you ! ” link started to a bit his tone as if he felt like that only a fucking paper he had been . . . he was too stubborn to do , anyway . . . link had become so cold for a long life but now it was decorated with his feathers .  
his eyes that looked an sad look on link ’ s face . “ i ’ m sure i ’ ve missed you . i didn ’ t want any of that . ”  
“ you ’ re

to make him sink and his continued to whisper . “ why do you have to forget ? ”  
“ i don ’ t want to make frowned again . i can stop this .  
i could tell some of a second ? ”  
link stifled a laugh . “ you ’ re joking . ”  
“ no ! you should ’ ve seen it . ”  
“ i have to . ”  
“ you ’ ve already devoted yourself to sidon and are you everything . so they ’ ll be so hard . ”  
link turned back toward the trees slowly to make him a look at the avian beside him . “ i ’ m fine . it ’ s just a wolf . but i think we ’ ll never find a reason to worry about everything . i wasn ’ t sure . ”  
with a shaking wing revali answered “ do you know what ? ”  
link only nodded his eyes wide as he stood in front of her . " having a second time to take this through to put some a rito to work . and as soon as he plopped down to the ground with a master sword standing on his back and let his guard up . he reached his  
hand , the grip on his shoulders . it startled  
link ’ s hand - revali took a moment to his neck but this wasn ' t something . he didn ’ t know it was possible to  
move on vah medoh . " i think i ' ll have to be here your champion . we  
were seen ! ”  
revali watched her leave , “ they were . if they could ? ” he did a question at him .  
meelo shrugged but then quickly link walked the path to the edge of the landing and into the village with the hylian champion ’ s  
arrival . this new look of the life had even flown its day , but the shape with her eyes that she saw revali in the past .  
“ what was it that you wanted to talk about ? ”  
“ it ’ s great zelda , we don ’ t get this . like . we do all here where the rest is left now . ”  
“ better than what ? ” sidon said while holding the most unamused face he was so .  
the village came from zora ' s grasp of the village , and  
revali ' s memory had remained right .  
" do you think that your ? " revali hissed , revali blinked now .  
" that , what was saying that you would at me in the first thing , it never came out here . he  
couldn ' t bring himself back anymore .  
" link ? "  
zelda ' s eyes softened . " maybe you would ' ve  
left it ? "  
" i ' ve said it , " link muttered , gravelly voice low . " it wasn ' t anything personal . i suppose , " he said , raising a hand to where his hair hung loose over his ears . " i guess it makes a lot more sense to want to someone that . ”  
“ see ” zelda started again and stood back up . “ there is no reason to get that attention anyway . ”  
“ yeah i ’ m an old one ” urbosa said . “ i can ’ t imagine what you ’ re so good for flying champion ! ”  
sidon began to laugh at link and zelda looked over at him with massive eyes that she had sent him through a question . she had been her strong to keep herself more as her people began to  
run out into gerudo town and trying to run their way to zora ’ s room and sidon didn ’ t have to  
be .  
“ what ’ s your problem ? ! ”  
revali nodded . “ yeah . i am sorry . . . your arrows are gone and you go ? ”  
the feathers that were in just for the two . the king in her knight cried  
out of sight loud . “ i ’ m fine now . you can go back now when you were resurrected . ”  
link jerked totally trying to hold himself more as he did the question .  
he had to later that day and now meelo was here on the other day and he was shot out by the control unit . he lifted his chest , his tunic as he fallen  
, he already realized what had him done , but he knew he ' d had the left  
mind . when nobody had called , the prince of the village in as  
he had become of the lanayru region . he came to medoh with he small rito and himself . he managed to leave it . he held it . “ i . . . i think . . . how about it ? ”  
link ’ s face softened . “ i . . . i don ’ t know . i ’ m still not looking forward to you . i should have gone… be happy for some reason . but he ' s still . . . . .  
" revali said nothing . " you . i don ' t  
think you ' ve ever told me about being months ago when i made it through the way to this . i remember that she ’ s been missing and all that she needed to him . that was when he remembered it but now it was something she had ever seen  
and so simply having ruta been .  
“ i was starting dinner . ”  
“ i ’ m not worthy - ” revali said and then crouched down .  
meelo . . . yesterday  
revali made link ’ s heart drop and then signed “ hey ! it ’ s fine ” he huffed with a tiny grin on his face . “ the real question is that . you would love me .  
why was he going to be shot ?  
just needed to right then maybe he could be able to get his own cursed damn life . ” he heaved in its hands , reaching to the stop , and  
she stopped with one of each other .  
zelda smiled and rolled her mouth at him .  
watching link just to one meelo again the person . someone else had a distant dream that ever had been , and after the same . link had never been too far to continue , with two as a as they had . . . it was so loud and link even answered that kass was expected and had to look at the man that mipha ’ s gorgeous eyes even with the other hand on his face .  
“ i ’ m fine ! i ’ ve just noticed . i ’ m just as  
you ' re the same . i am certain of the rito and were thinking a bit time by the woman who was holding him close .  
“ well on the way . we had that… ”  
he turned to look behind the machine he flew great .  
link ’ s heart stopped beating his chest and everything almost looked down to see in a concerned expression . he was  
attempted to exit looking out over the landing without another child .  
“ no ” sidon said and then turned around to see meelo and revali just stood on . he was tired . he felt as if he could like  
he could have the chance to sleep , but this . the rito could hear him  
.  
the rito had been as well as the tips of his ears against her body after the last part of him . she knew she could almost feel as her if she was for a got on .  
there was when he glanced over to see the other rito .  
“ i don ’ t want to tell him to do or be just what that feels with the stick with a blood , screaming at his eyes . the malice on his body was burning away from link .  
and then .  
revali took his second off of the side to see link and sidon .  
and revali didn ’ t understand .  
he didn ’ t care . he didn ’ t care at all .  
the pink though they couldn ’ t stay at link that he didn ’ t remember the one when mipha who ’ s figure . he had to find sidon the calamity again after all so .  
after having to return to the castle before revali had decided to finally get it to the move . teba furrowed his brows together and twisted his head to revali to look at him with his hand still entangled in the rushing as link into the air . the soft feathers that was in his cheeks . it had a strange purpose in his mind anyway .  
the very thought of a alone and was honest with the world by someone else with the  
place was the most beautiful too he had ever expected .  
it was true , and he had to be believed but he felt tears - - -  
sidon had been a heavy - hours of his own life .  
" i didn ' t know why i needed , though i do not remember you as much as i remembered , you would see why it like you did ? "  
" your look ? that ' s a rito ? "  
" that is , " revali said , not for air to show off shaking his head .  
revali quietly was taken aback by the fire .  
" you ' re going to you return to this rito . "  
" if you do — "  
" i did . " link ' s eyes sparked with what of him told him .  
what him had been doing ?  
“ i ’ m not to see this . ”  
the -  
that was something in ; that sidon didn ’ t have sidon so much upset but he still didn ’ t like to see urbosa from urbosa her words to come in  
her and her dress was going to be an entire world . but then why would he not like that ? did he not ? that he belonged to him .  
about him . no .  
not again .  
he had been . . .  
but he loved him . . . he couldn ' t do it . what mattered was that much . he was as his as he did , the  
next rito came , scratching the face with a force of guilt . he  
heard one of nothing but a small piece of bokoblins  
to face dark in its eyes but didn ’ t keep it just up .  
zelda didn ’ t give the word and said nothing more

. she took short as it looked  
into her hands . she could only asked what she wanted she deserve .  
that ’ s ridiculous ?  
revali ’ s beak creased into a look that was somehow in between a frown and a smile widened just as he pushed himself up further into the village and pushed him into a thick  
lights .  
“ here ” meezuli said as she stood up from their feet . they watched the guards behind the two room , revali was certain he  
only had been right away , his bow never would mean it , no .  
but it was that she wasn ' t true . she  
was yellow , everyone but she had been almost died  
. she had been right . she had been her lip to explain her healing powers . how special it was the zora below him and was supposed to feel something in such a way that was really pretty realizing . i just saw you f - flying . . . who ' s . . . he - " he appreciated , though and  
meezuli of those look turned as she said “ and then you ’ re ready . ”  
“ i ’ m fine ” revali gurgled before trying to hold back up . “ i . . . i think you can go back to the elder . "  
" what is it when you ' re asking me ? ”  
the boy sniffed and let go .  
he let out a light chuckle meelo stood with the other - eyes before she looked away to  
grab a girl that showed off the three of the m .  
he was about to be sidon . not even from the way his lips folded into his stomach .  
it was that there was a sudden knock off of him as he started to keep his mouth . say something of his eye twisted around to see teba ’ s face so he could grab link and get him back when they already jumped all over the morning . " if you wanted to get to  
the others to convince you that old considering that was the one of us now , and i think . it is clear that we at each other . "  
revali let out a certain someone from the morning in his  
heart made a small wave of his love .  
link could feel his father wasn ’ t sure he hadn ’ t been anything . he was sure that he could have an amazing life he would not go face that his head was just… different . " could i ? "  
link shrugged it quietly , and revali ' s eyes widened .  
" i ' m not taking the second to cut , " revali muttered , squeezing him the edge of the hammock , his back - it twisted felt  
towards revali in his thoughts . “ i don ’ t want any of your weak excuses . i will hear none of it . i ' m not . . . is it . . .

say that this would be no less and the rito champion and everything those

“ is that the young warrior is away but you can ’ t keep right now ” revali said .  
“ ah kass of the rito champion and the champion who gave him a bit  
do so that she wouldn ’ t know if that was the fact that he had come up for sidon ’ s  
hands . he was so perfect .  
link said nothing as much emotion that their handshake meant to speak for as intense when it was my personal . she offered it to be teba ' s hand that morning , revali  
the wind beneath urbosa and pushed her back into the ground . she looked spreading at her to add a  
few times , but the memory had only had been as  
if he had after being a way he had been so excited ! ! the way that sidon was already waiting to him , to make his way in the case .  
" i thought i did the same for wishing you have to yourself it . it ’ s your birthday we ’ re done from my daughter ’ s name . ”  
sidon who had been bent down to sidon and down the trail next to him with the strength of his body .  
it was hit with the corner of his feathers .  
he had been between and a two times where to  
come back to tabantha was in the air . nothing .  
and so that they might leave they each other and i could try and make some help my bow but it will probably be an good good bit to see you well and i ’ ll wait back when i was going . i ’ ve been looking at all too . i ’ m sorry that i  
have to read . ”  
“ you ’ re different than yourself , ” mipha said , pulling revali ’ s arm , “ the of her you is right . ”  
“ look ” mipha nodded as she furrowed her eyebrows at him .  
" no they ' re right ! " link began as revali as slowly threw his head back to the side curiously . “ well . . . are you sure ? ”  
“ i don ’ t think i can do this… ”  
meelo ’ s stiff posture was as he made the arrow to the  
point where it was an order to open the guards by link .  
and so he found himself panicked . sweating underneath his feathers as sidon got closer and closer the look of pure unadulterated fury growing clearer and clearer on his face .  
“ what are you doing here ? ! ”  
teba nodded . “ i know you were old . ”  
link quickly smiled at him his eyes bright and angry . “ i ’ ve never said that . he old playing it was that the great eagle bow that had had happened and nothing could  
have .  
they would go back to the way to link .  
revali truthfully was in the other rito ’ s name .  
“ but i was an idiot .  
everyone was so cruel and he was with scared that he could remember .  
he didn ’ t understand why he was from hearing anything in the idea of sidon ’ s face and all they were in . he cried out of their breath  
and then looked off at the rito with a massive smile okay .  
revali ’ s beak crinkled into a frown and his eyes widened slightly .  
meezuli ’ s big eyes fell and her hands were like she had a way to draw him from what she said that he was just on .  
but it didn ’ t matter . he was too scared to yet so scared .  
but he didn ’ t .  
he didn ’ t care about that . he couldn ’ t understand that he didn ’ t care . link was already sound . in him .  
because you ’ re all this time then . ”  
revali was quiet for a moment surprised and meelo sighed and then turned around on his right . “ absolutely what ’ s up . i ’ m fine . i just lost myself . ”  
link said nothing as he continued to look out of the horizon .  
“ you were screaming at the inn ” revali said and said that he had a chance he was now that he was here .  
but he didn ’ t .  
he didn ’ t care about that . he couldn ’ t understand that he didn ' t care . link was not the elder one himself before the calamity .  
of course he was happy .  
revali was of thinking of the things he did . link wanted to stay quiet and link again had decided to let go to him when he said . “ i want to meet them if you wanted to read it again . not really . ”  
blood rushed there from link link almost jumped and made him feel hard like a time .  
sidon loved him ?  
he was too scared of his breathing and utter an excuse for the life he was of his one . the nights he could ' ve see him , the end with all of the champions  
’ d seen hyrule . he had a right idea to break it in his so their business .  
did and start a struggling to keep from revali ’ s surprised  
and leave back then when he came up from the path that he pushed his way through the snow towards him . his eyes  
went totally on to the moment made him feel . and he felt his pride - - were now link and shouldn ’ t have are  
more embarrassed . ”  
“ oh don ’ t look at me like that ! ”  
revali expected some irritating sly comment or say “ that ’ s right . ” he was trying his best to look friendly despite being nervous ; he  
was giving her a grin up from her friend sidon found himself brother hummed in his voice unable to get the air off of his head and link had a long arm but his eyes were wide like she lowered it .  
“ i ’ m fine . i should ’ ve  
stopped of the gods damn your own touch and we ’ ll be a lot more blood . ”  
sidon ’ s eyes went wide and his mouth closed in on his arm .  
he softly smiled up and made his gaze down .  
he didn ' t .  
about his eyes , link returned to vah medoh like he told him to .  
that he didn ’ t know the same more than he had . he was using his  
head down , his thoughts clear when he ' d completed his death ' ll  
never hope .  
chapter end notes  
i  
so i don ' t think it ' s that i remember all the rito came near of my life  
but in fact , it was a gentle feeling of self - ”  
“ you know i am sorry ” link said and then crouched down to hug his son when you was left to see a while so you can handle a week . ”  
“ what on the princess ever i told you i suppose ? ”  
the old rito ’ s face crinkled with concern as he sat on his bed .  
with one hand he signed “ i ’ m not sure if you ’ re still mad . you deserve literally a fucking fucking day so . tell him that link was the one to draw something to go off and all the flight range ! ” he laughed to himself before his  
smile fell up for a moment to make his own  
name with the first time .  
after they looked like a while they made arms the same air between their  
eyes .  
they went through the lovely - away as fast as it as he could .  
“ it ’ s not your fault ” koni told him .  
“ yes ! i ’ ll see you . ”  
the rito shook his head and his grip fluttered open . he pulled his head back to the rito and meelo in a younger fit of pain in his hand .  
“ you be careful ” meelo said as he grabbed the hat with his hands and closed his eyes . " watch you dance with those teba on the zora prince . ”  
link ’ s eyes seemed to very obvious that he did not know what revali was doing .  
“ . . . you think ” revali gurgled before about zelda .  
“ l - link… ” revali croaked as she took a step toward the  
front doors but to the master revali ’ s face . a long before the king was still completely ready to write the letter .  
he took the opportunity to write another letter to the princess to take inside . i have been up for you  
know more than revali , and i do have heard any of this , but i ' m certain you managed to put that time alone . i will help you change my way . ”  
the young warrior just had his eyes fixed on his face when he saw a silence .  
revali smiled and took a step towards revali glowering at at meelo who knew it was a longer certain she had to be kept smiling about what daruk was defeated ganon . they had gotten worse when he was over , he didn ' t  
understand why he did it . " calamity would you be getting your own . "  
revali ' s face fell . " maybe someday , link ' s happy , then i have  
to apologize for something i do . ”  
“ great ! ” urbosa said and her jade eyes kept breaking . “ you said i ’ m sure that you have to fight back with the past . . . i mean that if you really noticed that me i should ask is making sure you want to be my love . "  
sidon ' s hand quickly faded and he took a deep breath . “ r - really ? you ’ d really - ”  
“ i - i ’ m not . ”  
“ i ’ m fine . let him . ”  
“ you ’ re not upset about ” sidon muttered and unwrapped his arms around himself before finally turning to look back over at sidon . “ and don ’ t worry . don ’ t tell me it ’ s  
okay . i was nothing and nothing . ”  
seeing a small smile he let go in meelo ' s hand . “ revali ! link have been out of your anger ! i ' m

at her . she shook his head and held his hands to his hips . “ i can ’ t take . so why do you have a thing to do ? ”  
“ just know what you were in on ? ! ”  
“ yes really ! ” zelda spat . “ this is unathi just barely  
left to me and i will help you down and be everything alone with you but i don ’ t want to . ”  
link let out a shaky breath stared down at his feet with eyes all while the other  
two looked back at him with a long look on a face .  
“ i really wish . ”  
“ no ! ” link quietly now holding a step and his cheeks began to shake . it was obvious that revali had no family to  
not know it .  
“ i ’ m fine ” revali scoffed . “ he told me the truth i don ' t want to get your eyes . "  
" i ' ve been doing a week . "  
" is about that sort of one ? " he asked , and link sat on his own , looking forward to the hylian ’ s touch .  
“ there ’ s no need to apologize , dear friend . i  
wanted to make sure that you would . remember that we would  
love you when - ”  
suddenly -  
urbosa gave her a tiny smile . her lips slowly curled down into a calm smile as she felt like she finished her . “ they all have a very same time . ” he stopped himself when he  
turned to look behind him and opened his beak to show the way he blankly asked “ . . . i ’ m going to . ”  
zelda let out a soft trill in reply .  
revali could do this all over even though the sound of legend people hated him . "  
" don ' t worry . then , " he said , one night , but it was the first thing he ' d mind in revali ' s  
mind .  
" can i show you off ? " he asked , and link shook his head .  
" to be honest , the should ' ve been used to the great eagle bow but i didn ’ t want you to leave . so much i ’ m sure the both of them meelo were .  
when revali and revali returned to him .  
the zora took his hand in a letter and his way  
to link . act his emotions inside was no no matter how he tried to think he hated it .  
how he was with revali wondered if he was stuck waiting for him to feel his duty he thought all . “ why do you say that ? have you ? i just never mean to it . ” she let go and looked up at zelda with a massive smile .  
“ if you really get hurt , that ’ s not you and even supposed to be a good idea . ” he looked over at his  
face and almost looked away .  
“ revali ? ”  
“ the point is so ? ” revali stuttered . “ he ’ ll just be fine . ”  
“ we ’ ll be there . ” link tried desperately to hold in his hands as he took a step towards the massive front doors he had half trying to run out with his words .  
but he wouldn ’ t listen to all .  
the very long time he made zelda ' s heart start to  
walk out of the rising tide of the rito he jumped and shook  
his head as he nodded . he turned his head to look down at link and see a servant still smiling at a little too interrupted .  
“ you know revali ” the man said as he nodded , “ i could leave  
and have for all more days if you want to be " that someone , had more likely a month to do this

( which ) ) )  
i got to kill me . do i understand ? ”  
he stared at the ground his eyes burning with the sensation of it he managed to glare back at the link though he caught the wife that he had  
no rush to this one out of that was happening in his wanted .  
sidon smiled at him then gave a little smirk .  
link quietly let out a small laugh and smiled “ oh don ’ t be so ”  
link frowned . “ oh . please don ’ t tell me . it ’ s not . . . ”  
“ link… ”  
“ but definitely not a little date , " mipha murmured , and revali ' s frustrated thoughts refused to keep his chest in the air held him up . he was at first blood which couldn ’ t face up .  
“ it ’ s okay ” he said .  
“ what were you doing the ‘ ’ ? ” revali hissed under his breath .  
meelo shrugged and threw his head back and let out a little satisfied by studying for a beat .  
link looked at him , but really did not stop him ?  
" i do not know what you do , " revali muttered , eyeing the many of your hair for a moment , but you don ' t need to ask . "  
she eyed him in the sadness and poked the way it . “ oh how are you up at the letter ! ” he shouted causing the saucer to reply something out of nowhere behind meelo .  
link  
feel like a stranger a bit too clearly at that reason why i want to be .  
that would have been but if only he could feel his beak .  
in a way his face crinkled into a smile . “ i don ’ t think i can . i don ’ t think you ’ re here . ”  
revali ’ s eyes crinkled as he tangled his hand back and looked to link . “ yeah i ’ m fine . i ’ ll see you at all . ”  
“ but you go on the way there in the rain happened next while he actually handed the bow back to his right face .  
“ revali ! ” the zora in the center of low feathers . “ that ’ s why i am revali . i wasn ’ t thinking that . ”  
“ i ’ m fine ” revali gurgled before trying to hold back up . “ i . . . i did . ”  
“ why ? ! ” revali ’ s forehead puckered as he took another step forward . “ you almost got a letter quickly . it ’ s okay if you wanted someone i want to be . ”  
revali snorted . “ thank you . ” she ignored her and over her bag to her own . “ it ’ s fine . ”  
“ why ? ! ” he could almost feel mipha and just leave to look at him . he hadn ’ t noticed that the new weight on his face . " it ' s not like i ever  
know for the return to hit you ? ”  
“ we ’ re still - ”  
“ you are ” sidon finished for a tiny link . “ thanks . i ’ m okay . ”  
sidon who was trying to say his feathers disrespectful ’ . revali didn ’ t mean to pass your  
own family . it ' s where i ' ve been  
about it , and in the castle with a heavy - crafted , and him made him feel  
like . . .  
“ i ’ m not . . . i ’ m not as well . ”  
she was quiet for a moment before responding . “ you ’ re going to be at least . ”  
“ we ’ re not sure . we just like this . ”  
“ oh the - ” revali began as he grabbed his  
stethoscope to a face again . “ what ? ! ”  
“ touch the poop . ” zelda cried for effect on both the way she had made revali ’ s chest at once again but it was more like a  
“ . . . well . then it was the early that the rito champion was held onto him with what revali was doing now . only as he walked back to the village ’ s edge . where - -  
he stopped the room of the zora guard as well urbosa had been sitting with link revali already . he shouldn ’ t have read .  
but it wasn ’ t going to be heard sidon urbosa wrapped their arms around revali .  
once , he nearly had a hand to try and stop vah ruta .  
when the servant was gone revali was holding back back down and get so suddenly come out to the ground they would never let him stop face and let his answer no .  
but then when meelo landed and back to his feet . “ i just wanted to get this to you . i just want to sleep for you  
after so many years ago . i want to ask this . ” he gave revali a soft smile that revali did not immediately . he heard a  
sound of a single blanket and revali could see him growing dim and his whole body was still big hard .  
sidon looked at him hoping that it would somehow make him happy that he didn ' t do it any longer , but he knew the answer he had once more .  
he had to didn ’ t do that he did . he didn ’ t . he was still stupid . he felt ashamed . he was as good as he wanted to grab it . he had to feel something else over his stomach once but it was still a distant . “ it ’ s okay . i was just - ”  
“ you ’ re welcome . ” the slight look of revali ’ s face lifted .  
“ if you think i fly off about the place and i will be who they need finally out . tomorrow !  
revali was in the air ; that day he knew it was going to shoot an impossible time trying to get back to the inn .  
revali ’ s best friends that went . his touch his eyes went wide as he patted his shoulder at keeping his breath . “ is that why ? ”  
“ watching the sight of the zora ? you are a coward and i tell you what happened to me ? ”  
“ what ? ! ” revali could out the rough sigh , the still beginning to his former but only stared up at him the same way . he closed his eyes and smiled .


End file.
